


DreamSMP OneShots

by chaoticrams



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP Spoilers (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 6,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrams/pseuds/chaoticrams
Summary: I got randomly inspired to make DreamSMP inspired poems or quick paragraphs. If you want to leave a comment, I wouldn't mind constructive criticism. This is just to put these ideas on paper before I forget them.
Kudos: 10





	1. Inspired Writing 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note-I don't have the best grammar so forgive any basic errors and stuff like that. Also, it may not be accurate to DreamSMP since I might be relating the quotes or scenarios to my OCs.

"It was never meant to be."

Those words ring in my ears, tormenting me. The ruins of my home lay burning in front of me, pieces of it still raining from the sky.

"Come on, sweetheart. You never needed them anyway. I'll always be here for you, no matter what."

He. Him. The man standing behind me, tugging on my shoulder, probably beaming with joy. I had enough.

"No, As-Tori. I'm not going with you."

"What do you mean? I'm the only person you have left, my darling."

"No. I don't care if you had just murdered the only other people on the planet. I'm not going with you, anywhere, anytime, anymore."

"Then where will you go?" His voice taunted me, with a question he thought he knew the answer to.

"Home."


	2. Inspired Writing 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note-I don't have the best grammar so forgive any basic errors and stuff like that. Also, it may not be accurate to DreamSMP since I might be relating the quotes or scenarios to my OCs.

Tommy stared at Wilbur, shocked at what Wilbur was doing. Blowing up his, no, their home and nation. This wasn't the older brother he looked up to. This is a selfish beast, taking its frustrations out on whoever will listen. 

Wilbur can tell how his father feels. Disappointed. Horrified. Terrified. He knows what he has done and what he has become. L'Manburg was meant to be here for fun. To do something that technically isn't even possible in Minecraft. He became too invested. He went from a drug-dealer to a monstrous and power-hungry dictator. Why would he think Phil would be proud of him? 

Phil stared at the damage that was dealt. He was mortified. How could this monster throw everything his sons worked for? Everything they had built and fought for? Why should he be proud of this thing staring at him, yelling at him? He was proud of his son, fighting for his independence is valiant and courageous. 

"Phil, please. Please Phil just kill me."

"You're my son, I can't..."

"Please, Phil... Everyone wants you to. You'll be a hero. Please."

"I'm sorry"


	3. Inspired Writing 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note-I don't have the best grammar so forgive any basic errors and stuff like that. Also, it may not be accurate to DreamSMP since I might be relating the quotes or scenarios to my OCs.

Have you ever heard of a boy and his brave father?

One was once the leader of a nation, the other a boy who will learn to never listen.

One was a man driven to insanity, the other a boy with nowhere to call home.

One is now a helpless ghost, the other a boy on the run.

Idk sucky poems suck but whatev.


	4. Inspired Writing 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note-I don't have the best grammar so forgive any basic errors and stuff like that. Also, it may not be accurate to DreamSMP since I might be relating the quotes or scenarios to my OCs.

Once upon a time, I was the vice-president of a nation.  
Those were the days where I felt like a pawn in a big man's plan.

Once upon a time, I was a president of a nation.  
Those were the days where I felt nobody loved me.

Once upon a time, I had lost my best friend.  
Those were the days where I felt only sane on my own.

Once upon a time, I was a participant in a war of freedom.  
Those were the days where I felt I had myself to blame.

I am a boy who plays in the snow with his bees.  
And that once upon a time shall never arrive again.


	5. Inspired Writing 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note-I don't have the best grammar so forgive any basic errors and stuff like that. Also, it may not be accurate to DreamSMP since I might be relating the quotes or scenarios to my OCs.

Well, I've heard there was a special place,

where men could go and emancipate

the brutality and the tyranny of their rulers.

But now that place is gone.

Blown to shrapnel and dust and rubble.

My nation is gone.

My unfinished symphony.

Forever unfinished.

Forever undone.

For no one could replace,

The damage that has been done.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry.

I should have been there for you.

I should have known something was wrong.

I should have seen your mental decline.

I shouldn't have had to do this.

I shouldn't have to say goodbye.

I shouldn't have been so blind.

Now you're gone.

Now there are only few to keep your legacy alive.

Now should have been a time for celebration.

But now will be a time of mourning.

For you are gone, and it's all my fault.

lol poems go brrrrrrrrrr


	6. Inspired Writing 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol grammar and spelling errors ignore plz

‘Wilbur Soot, the Greatest Musician in Town’  
His father is proud and his brothers love him.  
He is doing what he loves and he feels happy  
But it was never meant to be.

‘Wilbur Soot, the Greatest President in Town’  
His father is proud and one of the brothers doesn’t agree  
He is doing what he believes is right and he is happy.  
But it was never meant to be.

‘Wilbur Soot, the Biggest Traitor Around’  
His father isn’t proud and one of the brothers helped blow up his home  
He was doing so much wrong and he no longer felt good  
It was truly never meant to be

‘Ghostbur Soot, the Greatest Musician in Town’  
All the people gather around to admire the ghost so happy and calm  
And although he barely remembers what happened to his home and friends  
He knows that his father is proud and his brothers are happy.  
Maybe it was always meant to be


	7. Inspired Writing 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note-I don't have the best grammar so forgive any basic errors and stuff like that. Also, it may not be accurate to DreamSMP since I might be relating the quotes or scenarios to my OCs.

Sorry for the poem spam

The discs are the centrepiece of this land, of this server.  
The discs have severed friendships, broken hearts, manipulated minds.  
The discs were more important than you ever were, said the boys to their friends.  
I’m sorry Tubbo, are we still best friends, always together till the end?

You know, cause Dream and Sapnap's characters don't like each other anymore and only Tommy actually apologized for saying that sort of thing. Angsty poems go brrrr.


	8. Inspired Writing 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning-This chapter contains an attempt at describing extreme self-harm. If you don't like that, please don't read this chapter. Also suicidal and poor father DSMP!Phil this chapter. +A little surprise at the end.

My son...  
I killed him.  
I blew up his old home.  
I lost his friend.  
I am such a horrible father.  
I can't even take care of any of my sons, leaving them to go mad.  
Techno and his voices.  
Wilbur, you know, being dead.  
Tommy, his exile. His home being blown to shreds.  
Why am I even here anymore?

...  
I started pulling out my feathers recently.  
You know, the wings aren't functional anyways.  
So surely it won't affect me that bad.  
I mean it hurt at first, but after a while, you get used to it.

...  
So, um...  
I cut off one of my wings.  
It was so small and damaged anyways.  
After the feather pulling, the cutting off of it didn't actually hurt as bad as I thought.  
Though, my back actually hurts a bit.  
The fabric of my Shihakushō and the air around makes it sting.  
I'm not going to tell Ranboo and Techno that though.  
They don't need to worry about old me.  
I was so horrible to my other sons, I am not going to burden them with me for longer than I have to.

...  
Both of my wings are gone now.  
Techno, Ranboo, no-one has noticed.  
I truly am an insignificant side-character.  
Causing destruction for no reason.  
Causing outrage among the others.  
Causing nothing but pain to one of my sons.  
I cut it off.  
It hurt worse this time for some reason.  
Although I suppose that was because that one was bigger.  
My back stings.  
My outfit is stained.  
My reputation is long ruined.  
My sons find me so old and boring.  
If I ended it now no-one would notice.  
If I ended it now no-one would need to care.  
If I ended it now no-one would need to throw a funeral.  
For I am not the hero, my poor, dear Wilbur.  
I am the bad guy.  
The angel of death.  
And if I'm dead.  
Then I can't hurt Techno and Ranboo any longer.  
For I will no longer be a burden.

...  
"Hey, you all seem so sad... Want some green? I'm sure it will help cheer you up from, well, whatever it is you're mourning."

"Phil?"


	9. Inspired Writing 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I got inspired by my last chapter so now I am writing Ghostza. Basically, he doesn't remember much other than being a father to Wilbur, Tommy and Techno. He was a good father, but then obviously he killed Wilbur and everything spiralled from there. He remembers the existence of L'Manburg, but nothing past that point. He appears like normal, but of course he floats, he gives out little green clovers of happiness, and his wings are both smaller and glitched out a bit. He doesn't know Ranboo, but does know Tubbo. Edit-Feb.14th 2021. I made it a bit more detailed and cleared some things, like Ranboo isn't just pushed aside and forgotten about in this version.

"Phil?" Tommy stared at the ghost floating near. That can't be...  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Um... Yeah, that's me! I was wondering if you could help me find my sons, but it seems as though you are pre-occupied, so I'll wait for a better time." Ghostza seemed puzzled. This person looked like his son, Tommy, but that can't be him. He seems so scarred. But at the same time, maybe he just hasn't seen him in a while. After all, they had just made a nation, so possibly the fighting might have done something.

"Da- Philza? Ghostza. I am one of your sons, Tommy. Do you remember much?" Tommy was on the verge of tears. Despite the recent actions of his father, he still desperately hung on to his past relationship with him, and to hear that this peaceful seeming version of him didn't know who he has almost destroyed him.

"Um... So that's what you look like now, Tommy? I'm surprised that the fighting of L'Manburg independence has left you so scarred. Speaking of which... Where is L'Manburg? And where are your brothers?" The ghost pushed off that last question, he didn't really know what to say to it anyways. Besides, he was quite confused. After all, he could really only see the huge hole in the ground, and the casket that he can only assume his dead body is in, as the people gathered seemed to be mourning around what was a picture of him. 

"Wow... You really don't remember anything past L'Manburg's creation, do you? Was everything else such a horrible memory for you?" Tommy felt so hurt at this point. Tears started to fall, burning against the scars planted across his face.

"Um... Well, I remember L'Manburg had some sort of election, and then I killed someone who took on the appearance of Wilbur if I am not mistaken. But I would never kill my sons. So he must have not actually been him. Otherwise, I have no idea what is going on." The ghost tried to figure out what the boy was saying to him, what has he missed? And as he looks around the funeral, he starts to piece together that holy shit. He had missed quite a bit. There seemed to be another ghost floating above one of the chairs that looked awfully similar to Wilbur. A piglin face he could tell from a mile away that was his last son, Techno. He saw a damaged and bruised someone who he could only assume was Tommy's best friend, Tubbo. But there was one person he had no idea about. A very tall and slender person, with one red and one green eye, and also two-toned skin, one side black, the other white. "By the way, who is that man that is half black coloured, half white coloured? I have never seen him before in my life."

Ranboo sat, tears beginning to form in his eyes even heavier than before. The very man who was helping to protect him and guide him, who treated him like a son, doesn't remember him? What did he do to Phil to make him think of him in a poor light? "Phil. Wha- I'm Ranboo. I am friends with everyone you see here."

"Oh, I'm glad to see Tubbo and Tommy finally made another friend outside of who Wilbur and Techno know. This reminds me to ask, other ghost, do you happen to know my son Wilbur? He looks quite similar to you." The ghost finally recognized the tears in everyone's eyes and proceeded to hand around clovers, hoping to cheer everyone up, stopping at where Ghostbur sat, eagerly awaiting the answer to his question.

"Ah, right. I'm Ghostbur, but yes while I was alive, I was known as Wilbur. However, I prefer you don't call me that now as Wilbur/Alivebur seemed like a very bad person, and I'm not like him anymore." Ghostbur was happy to help out his father with any questions.

"Wait, but my Wilbur was a very nice kid. He played very good music and all that. I was very proud of him and Tommy for setting up L'Manburg and fighting for what they believed was right. But...I suppose I trust your word, after all, I have no idea what has happened since L'Manburg's formation, aside from well...I guess killing you." Ghostza decided not to bombard the crowd with questions, as the clovers were almost proving to be completely ineffective, and he didn't want to hurt anyone more than they already seemed.

"Well, let me go into a bit more detail then. Something happened with Alivebur. After L'Manburg was formed, he held an election, and then something made him snap and he blew up L'Manburg during a festival celebrating democracy. And then Aliveza, as you said, killed him. He didn't want to. He expressed that to me. But unfortunately, I made him. That's why I'm dead." Ghostbur couldn't tell Ghostza about him blowing up L'Manburg, that would overwhelm him. Besides, someone would tell him another time, right?

"Oh my god, I am so so sorry I did that. And I suppose an apology should go to you as well, um, Ranboo, was it?" The poor ghost dad suddenly remembered that they had completely changed the subject from the poor crying enderman-like creature.

"Ah yeah. I forgive you. What was happening in the ol' Arctic Commune was a bit rocky and I don't expect you to really want to remember that time of your life." Ranboo attempted to calm himself down more. He knew that it was probably not Phil's fault he didn't remember him. Everything was a bit hectic and chaotic up there.

"No, but I really do want to get to know you...again. You seem very nice. I'm sure Aliveza was very fond of you. By the way, I get that L'Manburg is destroyed, but surely you would rebuild it by now, the dust and rubble seems to have settled and everything." The ghost floated over to the huge hole in the ground, bits of black and yellow dust scattered around the stone and dirt sides of the explosion site.

"Well, you see... L'Manburg is disbanded now. Everyone has gone off to do their own thing. We have our own separate land now. Besides, I think after what happened to Tommy we kind of agreed that L'Manburg had its final hurrah. And then it got exploded by...um...someone unnamed currently, and we just said fuck it. The history of it will live with us for the rest of time anyways." Tubbo said as he walked up and stood by Ghostza, looking upon the ruins of the land he couldn't upkeep. 

"What else happened to Tommy? I mean I suppose his brother's death might have hurt L'Manburg quite a bit-"

"I don't think now, at what was your funeral, is the time to talk about what has happened to me. What matters is that we have you here, even if it is as a ghost." Tommy didn't want his exile to be brought up. Ghostza didn't need to know about it. He could finally have his proper father back, and that was all he currently cared about.

"Oh, okay. I suppose it is a bit much now, to be trying to catch up this old man with what has happened." Ghostza spoke with understanding, knowing that yeah, seeing your dead father's ghost probably affects you a bit, especially at his own funeral. 

Quietly, Ghostza turned to finally talk at least a bit with his other son, Techno. Seeing the piglin facing the ground immediately told the ghost that something was up with him, so he gathered more green and went over to him, handing him the handful of clovers. "Hey Techno, we don't have to talk about it now, okay? I'm here, alright?"

"Thanks." The piglin spoke, the words feeling heavy and cold, but the ghost didn't question, just simply walked over to the others, changing the subject from his funeral and what has happened recently to instead focus on the happy memories they all shared. Techno and Ranboo sat back and listened to the chatting as the night grew upon them. 

They would tell Phil what had happened to him and L'Manburg later, truly. But for now, they all laid the subject to rest, burying the ghost's casket under the ground where the funeral chairs sat. They couldn't let Phil see what he had done to himself. That would be too much for one night.


	10. AN

Okay I have to ask. Whoever is reading this, have you read the OC chapter or did you just skip it in favour of my poetry/stories actually DSMP related? And also do you want more OC chapters? Like my OCs relating to events in DSMP, or self-inserts. Just curious. You don't really even have to answer.

K thanks for reading this I guess.


	11. Inspired Writing 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SBI be a family of dirty crime bois. TW-Abandonment is mentioned, and a hint of abuse.

Wanted-Technoblade for the mass murder of children, mass arson of orphanages and terrorism  
Wanted-Wilbur Soot for terrorism, general war crimes and arson  
Wanted-Philza Minecraft for terrorism, general war crimes and arson  
Wanted-Tommyinnit for terrorism, thievery, murder and arson

The SBI. Well-known criminals across the UK. Their damage is dealt together and is felt by thousands across the country. Their name makes them sound innocent and lazy, but oh, Sleepy Bois Inc. is not to be messed with. Terrifying. Blood-curdling. Downright chilling. People who have encountered even the youngest of them have described their experience as none other than the worst thing that has ever happened to them, if they even make it out alive. And so we find them chilling in their underground base, planning their next place of attack.

"Oh come on, as I have said, London is far too risky." The oldest, Philza shouted.

"Aww please Dadza. We could totally get away with it, we are the best criminal team in all of England, hell, all of the UK! People shit their pants when they as much as get a glance at us, let alone interact or see us commit crimes." The youngest, Tommy pleaded. It would be the biggest break of their career and everyone in the group knew. But at the same time, it could land them all in jail for a lifetime, soo...

"Look Tommy, as much as I agree with your points and I understand where you are coming from, the risk is too great, even for us. And we have committed several war crimes and lots of arson." Wilbur chimed. As much as he and Tommy constantly worked together and agreed upon a lot of things, this was always a bit of a stretch for him to accept. And today is not an exception.

"Yeah like, being the most extreme of us, bro. Like... That will absolutely end our careers." Techno agreed with the others. The child likes to get carried away with his ideas. They just had to work around him, and stop him from doing anything super stupid. They wouldn't know what to do if Tommy went to prison, vice versa.

"Look, maybe we can think of better ideas tomorrow. We have been sitting here for a while and we literally have come up with nothing even 80% plausible. And you all look like you haven't slept in weeks." Philza spoke, his fatherly nature coming to light. He brings his three "sons" out of their chairs, leading them over to their bedrooms. Wilbur and Techno split off, but just in front of Tommy's room, Tommy hesitates. He ends up walking in, a slight sulk on his face. Philza almost immediately notices and enters after his youngest. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Don't worry, Philza Minecraft." Tommy responds, and to anyone else, they would have thought that he was telling the truth. But unfortunately for him, Philza knows him a lot better than he thinks. 

"Tommy... Are you really that upset about us shooting down the London idea again? Or is there something else I should know?" Philza, completely in dad mode, sits by his son on his bed, getting ready to hug him close and comfort him.

"No no. It's fine. And even if it wasn't, I wouldn't want you to bother." Tommy says, getting ready to get Philza out of his room so he could change.

"Tom. Do you want some fatherly cuddles?" At this point, Philza knew what was up. Whenever Tommy got like this, he knew it was because he wanted to be hugged to sleep. He knew the poor boy grew up being neglected of any affection, so he never felt deserving of any. Phil knew Tommy would never ask. But he always knew when his son felt down.

"Mmhmm." And with that, Phil carried Tommy over to his room. After he let Tommy change into more comfy clothes to sleep in of course. "Thank you, Dadza."

"No problem, Toms." Phil cuddled his son, getting close to a peaceful slumber, when all of a sudden, they heard a knock at the door. "Hello?"

"Hey, Dadza! We heard a bit of noise and peeked to find you carrying Tommy. Do you mind if we join in, you know, family cuddles or whatever?" Wilbur whispered, noticing the nearly asleep Tommy and deciding not to be too loud.

"Eh, sure. Little Toms won't mind I'm sure. Right, bud?" And with a very tired nod from the child, Techno, Wilbur, Philza and Tommy all got comfy, tucking in for a nice family cuddle, and a good night's sleep.


	12. Inspired Writing 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha ha random Techno inspiration go brrr  
> This chapter is related to the dirty crime boi chapter just before this one, so Techno is committing major crimes. This will contain some descriptions of violence and death. This also kinda shits on orphans a bit so if that triggers you please don't read. These aren't my actual opinions on anything.

Techno took a stealthy and unseen path towards his next victim of attack, a petite orphanage sitting in the middle of the countryside. Techno always hated orphans. Kids with no purpose. Unlikeable annoying shits. And besides, he enjoyed arson and murder, might as well kill two birds with one stone.

He had carefully made it here earlier in the week, planting his minor explosives and firestarters under the orphanage. He never likes to just throw a bomb at them, give them no warning. That's just too easy. No, no, Techno would rather give them a real sign. See if they find out about the bombs before he comes back the next day. They never have, but it's nice to know one day they might. One day they might have a fighting chance to live before they are all dead the next day. I mean, poor Technoblade would be left quite unsatisfied, but there are always new orphanages being built, amongst the rubble of the fallen.

Today was striking day for Techno. As the sun rose on the grassy, muddy fields, he takes one last look at the ancient building before him. It probably had some history to its architecture, the moss growing from the ceiling to the pathways, the cracks and water damage in its walls.

It is such a shame it all came crashing down.

With the lighting of a match, and toss into the chaos, the whole building was gone. Blood-curdling screams and cries echoed from inside the stone walls, terror and shock in all of their voices as they fell to the ground. Blood was splattered all over the building's bricks, body parts were probably flung to the next town over. 

As the sky faded into its usual bright blue hues, the orb of yellow and orange rising into the view of the world, Techno considered to himself, was he proud of what he had become? The murder. The explosions. The screams of pain. The anger fueled flames. Is this what he wanted? Is this the path he chose? 

The flames continued to burn behind him, dust and stones falling from the sky like rain. 

"Yeah. This is the life I wish to lead. I'm happy here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I am starting a book based on the SBI Crime AU. My friend really wanted to see a fully-fleshed-out story with them in, so these two chapters could be considered the prologues of sorts. I will post a new chapter with the link in it when the first chapter is released.


	13. A.N. 2

https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516502  
new book pog  
new book pog


	14. Inspired Writing 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dsmp!Sleepy Bois Inc. pog? Whenever I write about them I have a ton of material, so let us see if the same is true now. This ain't canon or anything, just a thought that came up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note-I don't have the best grammar so forgive any basic errors and stuff like that

Alone.  
Dead.  
Betrayed.  
Abandoned.  
These are words that can be used to describe the individuals, or the collective, of Sleepy Bois Inc.

Poor Philza Minecraft. Left alone to sorrow over the loss of his three children. No, they aren't necessarily dead or anything. I mean, one is, but that was quite a while ago now. The oldest of the bunch, Technoblade, was left betrayed by the youngest. Simply used as a tool to rock the tides of war. The youngest? Well, Tommy wasn't much better off. Being abandoned by everyone he cared about was a bit of a low blow. Being exiled, your second oldest brother turning out to be a traitor and blowing up your home then dieing, being exiled again, never being able to go back home at all. All of it hurt so much. The manipulation. The bloodshed. The lives lost. All of it can be traced back to the middle child. The dead one. Wilbur was so independent. So much so, that when his right to sell... some questionable items, was, well, put into question, he fought back. He fought back with as much as he could muster. With everyone he could gather. His brother, his son, his friends. All of them fought for him. But when push came to shove, he simply stated it was never meant to be.

And so the family crumbled. Realizing the hurt and the pain they all suffered because of one another.

"WHY DID YOU LISTEN TO HIM? WHY DID YOU KILL WILBUR?"

"WELL YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN PLAYING HIS GAMES, ACTING IN HIS WARS!"

"HE'S MY BROTHER-"

"SO AM I. AND YET YOU USED ME AS A WAR MACHINE. A RUTHLESS KILLER. IS THAT ALL I AM TO YOU?"

"NO! YOU-"

"SPEAKING OF YOU. WHY DID YOU PLAY A PART AT ALL EITHER? YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DO ANYTHING!"

"BUT AT THE TIME I RESPECTED THEM AS MY BROTHERS."

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU ALL. JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE IN MY LIFE, YOU ARE DRIFTING AWAY FROM ME. I'M LEAVING, DON'T EXPECT ME EVER TO RETURN."

"FINE! TECHNO?"

"I'M LEAVING TOO. I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF BEING A TOOL FOR YOU ALL TO USED."

"..."

What have we done?


	15. Inspired Writing 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh sbi angst goes brrr. Inspired by a discussion I had with friends over Tommy needing a healing arc but it being impossible. also phil angel of death goes brrrr. dsmp non canon obviously.
> 
> happy birthday phil now kill your son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note-I don't have the best grammar so forgive any basic errors and stuff like that.

"Tommy?"

Phil stared at the poor boy down the staircase, looking over the frail pale form of the poor 16-year-old. 

"Phil?" Being referred to by his first name by his son certainly startled him, especially the more clingy child talking to him in that way. "What are you doing here, don't you have Tubbo, Ranboo, and Techno to take care of? I'm not important or meaningful anymore."

"I care about you, Tommy. That's why I came looking for you. We have been worried-"

"Don't try that. Don't you dare. You don't care about me. You care more about the ghost of Wilbur than me. You care more about Ranboo, someone who wasn't even here a few months ago, than me. No one loves me, Phil. Don't play with my feelings." Tommy's words shook Phil, what had Dream done to him? What happened to the confident and arrogant boy he had taken care of? What had L'Manburg done to him?

"Tommy, we do care-"

"Then, why is L'Manburg gone? Why can't I go home? Why does Tubbo seem to want to keep his distance from me? Why is Techno willing to kill me for a favour he owes Dream? Why did you kill Wilbur? And why is Ghostbur never quite like how Wilbur used to be? Can you answer those questions, Phil? No. I don't think you can." Tommy yells at Phil, as Phil attempts to approach him. Tommy seeing Phil move closer to him, moves farther into the ravine, farther away from Phil.

"Toms. There is nothing I could have done to save Wilbur. He would have probably done it to himself if I hadn't. I care about you, Tommy. Come home. I'll make sure you are safe from Dream. Even from Techno. Just, please..." Phil pleads towards the darkened and damp floors of Pogtopia, torches flickering at every step he takes, the stairs nearly cracking after so long of no use.

Tommy backs himself up against the edge of Pogtopia, looking for some sort of exit out of the scenario he is in. He found none. He didn't want to talk to Phil. He didn't want to go back to the Arctic Anarchist Commune. He didn't want to see Techno or Ranboo. He didn't want to see what Tubbo thought of him. What Jack was up to, what Niki was baking. None of it. He wanted to be alone.

"Tommy, please." Phil pleaded once more, begging the boy draped in shadows for just one chance of forgiveness, to remove his wrongs, to right what was done. 

"Phil?"

"Yes, Tommy?" Phil's eyes lit up, his son, was he finally going to see his son again.

Yet that glint was so short-lived as Tommy pulls out a sword, pointing it at his chest, handle right within Phil's reach. "Kill me, Phil. Kill me. Do what everyone wants. Do what everyone needs. If no one cares, they should be thankful that I'm gone. You'll be re-cast as the hero."

"No, no, no. Not again. I'm not losing another son like this. I'm not losing you, Tommy." Phil starts to flashback, back to the ruins of L'Manburg, with the sounds of rubble falling onto the ground to accompany Wilbur screaming at him, begging him for death. 

"Dad... Do it. Give Techno what he wants. Give the people what they want. Show them that you are the good guy." Tommy begs at this point. No one cares. No one loves him. Wilbur, Dream, Techno, hell even Phil have hurt him so much, there is no way of recovery at this point. He might as well take this chance while he has it. "Please, Dad... Just end me already."

"No, Tommy, please. Don't make me do this." 

"Dad, if you don't and just leave, I'll do it to myself anyway. Might as well make it less of a burden by knowing you had to." Tommy gently and slowly lets his grip on the sword go, the handle falling right into Phil's hands. 

"I'm so sorry, Tommy." And with that, Tommy falls limp over the sword plunged directly into his stomach, falling to the ground as Phil can only look in horror. What has he done? Both the L'Manburg founders, dead to their own father. Why do people think of him as a hero for this? And what would Techno think when he got home, with a dead Tommy bleeding in his arms.

The angel of death has struck again.


	16. Inspired Writing 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey look Tommy actually died.... I hate everything. This is just my headcanon on Ghostinnit and what he remembers. I want him to be happy and clingy and just like he was in early DreamSMP so here we go. He forgot about his exiles, Ranboo, Ghostbur, The Eggpire, and the entire Pogtopia VS Manburg arc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note-Bad grammar and general depressing topics (like death, abandonment) warning.

Tommyinnit was slain by Dream.

The message rang throughout the server's ears. Tommy was gone. Tommy was dead. Permanently. The cries of Tommy's family, friends, even certain enemies, could be heard across the lands and nations. Echoing throughout homes and hallways. Tubbo, Phil and Techno refused to believe it. 

"Hello? I'm not sure who you are, but you seem to be quite upset and also in front of my house. Move out of the way, as I would like to get in." Ranboo turned around to see Tommy floating behind him, well, as close to Tommy as a ghost could get. His hair and t-shirt are dulled down, greyer than any of the vibrant colours his outfits used to be. Tommy also seemed to be sporting his old L'Manburg uniform hat, and a L'Manburg flag ribbon was wrapped around his wrist. His prized discs, Cat and Mellohi were tied onto his belt, though the discs seemed broken and scratched as if they had been worn out, blown to bits and put back together again. "Hello? Are you good? Why are you planting flowers here?" Tommy snapped in Ranboo's face to get his attention, talking with a slightly concerned tone.

"Oh, um... Do you not know who I am, Tommy?" Ranboo questioned.

"No, I'm afraid not. But you know mine, so maybe it's some sort of ghostly forgetfulness? And you still haven't answered why you are in front of my house planting flowers." Tommy seemed quite confused, after all, someone who he apparently used to know is sitting in front of his house planting flowers, which is more of something he feels Tubbo would appreciate.

"Oh, ah, I'm Ranboo. We were good friends I think. We started getting along because of Tubbo. Speaking of which, Tubbo is expecting you to show up from out of prison soon. To check-up on your hotel, and to see our one we started making without telling you, you know. Oh, and the flowers? Just sentiments, some of them have meaning behind their planting, others just look nice. I didn't expect to see your ghost so soon." Ranboo answered, a slight disappointment in his voice. He supposes he can't blame Tommy, it was probably not his choice what he forgot or remembered.

"Ah, I see, I see. Well then. I guess it's nice to meet you again, Ranboo. Also, what do you mean you and Tubbo started a hotel without telling me. Was it to directly rival my excellent Big Innit Hotel? I bet it was. Don't worry, I'm not afraid of your hotel or your business. And also, what was I doing in the prison? I sent Dream there, and that's that, right?" Tommy was quite confused, he remembered hating Dream, why would he ever want to visit him in the prison?

"Well, first of all, the Boo and Bee Hotel is going to be amazing once it is done. Second of all, you visited him, then when you went to leave, a security breach occurred and you had to stay in with Dream. I suppose you can guess what happened during your time in there, seeing as how you have just got out as a ghost." Both the enderman hybrid and the ghost fell silent. As much as Ranboo was coming to terms with his feelings over Tommy's death, he can't exactly say he isn't still a bit sad.

"So...Dream killed me. Somehow. While I was trapped in there he took his chance. And that's why you are burying flowers, isn't it? Maybe I should go to Tubbo, make sure he knows I'm here. Dead, but still here." Tommy needed to make sure he was known to Tubbo. His best friend will no longer need to grieve if he is here right next to him. "Thanks for the info, uh, Ranboo. I'll go over to the Big Innit Hotel now then."

"No problem, Tommy. Just, don't freak out if he looks really sad or dismisses you. He...doesn't exactly want to accept the fact you are dead." Ranboo warns. Tommy simply nods in response and starts to float his way over to the hotel construction sites.

-okay kinda ran out of motivation so im gonna finish it in the next chapter-


	17. Inspired Writing 15 (Drift Away-Steven Universe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lmao nvm I'm not finishing that last fic yet. Lost motivation for it for now. Hope yall don't mind. Altered the lyrics a bit too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note-Bad grammar and possible general content warning.

_“Here in L’Manburg, let’s play a game, I’ll show you how it’s done. ___

____

____

The war for L’Manburg independence is still going strong, but I’m not going to give up on my nation, not when I have fought so much for it. Greater DreamSMP will not win.

_Here in L’Manburg, stand very still-” ___

____

____

We won. My discs are gone. But L’Manburg is still here, and at this point, that’s all that matters. I”m never going to give up on this nation, not when I have Wilbur here to help.

_“This will be so much fun!” ___

____

____

I can’t wait to build up a nation, and start living the life I have waited for so long.

_And then he smiled, that's what I’m after, the smile in his eyes, the sound of his laughter. ___

____

____

Wilbur smiled at us as he announced his campaign running for president over L’Manburg. Me and him are the obvious winners, you know, as the founders and all. 

_Happy to listen, ___

____

____

Schlatt betrayed us. He ran his own campaign. He won.

_Happy to stay, ___

____

____

I just watch over everyone as I’m exiled out of my nation. I can’t believe it. L’Manburg. I’m so sorry.

_Happily watching him drift away. ___

____

____

Manburg. My old nation. Taken over by the tyrants we made this nation to avoid. Pogtopia. The new L’Manburg. We are taking our home back, at any cost.

_Happily waiting, all on my own, under this endless sky ___

____

____

This ravine is my home now. Techno says he’s helping us get back L’Manburg. I can’t wait to change back what Schlatt has done.

_Counting the seconds, standing alone, ___

____

____

Wilbur doesn’t seem to want to talk to me as much anymore. He also seems completely off from the way he used to be. He isn’t the musical, happy-go-lucky brother I looked up to.

_As a few years go by. ___

____

____

I just wanna go home. I just wanna see Wilbur again. I just wanna see Tubbo again. I want to get rid of Schlatt. 

_Happily wondering, night after night, is this how it works?_

____

____

Wilbur wants to blow L’Manburg up. Dream says he’ll supply the TNT. I don’t want to go through all this effort, all of this fighting, all of this pain, just to destroy it all. I won’t let Wilbur. I’m not losing home.

_Am I doing it right? ___

____

____

Wilbur says he knows what he’s doing. He thinks he is in the right. That this will get rid of Schlatt. That we have lost L’Manburg, that Manburg isn’t the same. I don’t want to believe him.

_Happy to listen, ___

____

____

But I have to. He’s the wiser, older one of the two of us. I’ll tell him not to, but I know I can’t stop him.

_Happy to stay, ___

____

____

I trust Wilbur. He won’t be super extreme. I will still be able to go home after this. I know I will.

_Happily watching him drift away. ___

____

____

Wilbur has gone mad. I can’t save him. And I don’t even know if I can save L’Manburg either.

_You keep on turning pages for people who don’t care about you, ___

____

____

Wilbur blew up L’Manburg. Techno killed Tubbo and released a bunch of withers on us. Phil stabbed Wilbur. 

_And still it takes you ages, to see that no one’s there. ___

____

____

No one cares about me.

_To see that no one’s there. ___

____

____

No one has EVER cared about my wellbeing.

_To see that no one’s there. ___

____

____

My L’Manburg is gone. My L’Manburg has been burnt to the ground. Wilbur is gone. My friend. My brother. My co-founder.

_Everyone has gone on without you. ___

____

____

Everyone has left me to suffer from the pain of this day. Everyone has left me to have my nation ripped away straight from my hands.

_Finally something, finally news, about how my story ends. ___

____

____

‘Wilbur… Is that you?’ He’s back?

_He’s merely a ghost now, survived by his son, and all of my old friends. ___

____

____

Nope. He’s still dead. Just floating around, all innocent and friendly. Where is Wilbur? ‘Cause this isn’t him.

_Isn’t that lovely? ___

____

____

Look at Tubbo and Fundy and Quackity being so happy, running my old nation. I’m so alone.

_Isn’t that cool? ___

____

____

Why does no one seem to care about Dream’s control over us? I refuse to be taken down by a tyrant.

_And isn’t that cruel? ___

____

____

“Tommyinnit, you are from this day exiled from L’Manburg. Dream, escort him out of my country.”

_Aren’t I the fool to have happily listened. Happily stayed. Happily watched as they drifted away. ___

____

____

My L’Manburg. My home. The wars. The scars and trauma. It all circles back to Dream.

“Dream wait!”


	18. Inspired Writing 16 (Discs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol i got inspiration from my two favourite discs Chirp and Strad, so i wrote poems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note-Bad grammar may appear in this text

-Now Playing: C418-Chirp-

Listen to the birds’ peaceful chirping,  
as the clouds flow by, swimming in the bright blue sky,  
The world has become a quite terrifying place, don’t you think.  
Different from the way it used to be.  
But within the struggle,  
the pain,  
the fighting.  
Allow this block world to welcome you home  
to a bright big house  
with a wolf and a cat just sitting idly  
a parrot mimicking a zombie’s cry  
and a safe cozy bed protected by the light of the lanterns hung high.

Strad is the next page


	19. Inspired Writing 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation of the last chapter

-Now Playing: C418-Strad-

The calming sounds of the couple cows mooing  
their hooves striding along the grassy floor  
as the trees’ leaves flow in the soft winds  
my home sits in a hill  
a mountain  
even the ocean floor.   
At least I know that I’ll be safe,  
Listening to this music disc.

The lava pops and fizzles against the netherrack  
as I run from the danger   
the nether portal glows with its purple might  
protecting me from what has burned and attacked  
and now I’m back at home  
to where the disc plays  
its comforting tune

The battle with the black and purple beast has been won  
the people of this yellow and voided land are free to come join me  
they should feel free to take a seat on a hill  
in the mountains  
within the ocean   
wherever I may call home  
this disc plays its peaceful tune  
And it shall sing forevermore

okay that's all the poems i got


End file.
